α-Olefins are compounds industrially used widely as raw materials of polyolefins. Olefin oligomerization reactions are reactions capable of producing α-olefins, and catalysts capable of producing α-olefins with high selectivity have recently been developed for the olefin oligomerization reaction (Patent Documents 1 to 5).